Rippled Dimensions: Side story
by Izzu
Summary: Other side stories from the events in Rippled Dimensions


A/N: Decided to post this old draft. And I might also add more to this if there was anything else to add. Was supposed to be an extra chapter for the Hibiki story. But I can't possibly sneak this into the fic so I might as well post it separately.

* * *

Rippled Dimensions: Side story  
Asumu's Choice

By Izzu

o

o

"Here. Keep this."

Asumu's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the Henshin Onsa as well as the Ongekibo in his hands. He looked up towards Hibiki in confusion.

"Hibiki-san! What—I cannot accept this. I—"

Hibiki's resolve was unwavered.

"Please… Asumu. Perhaps right now your heart might not have in it to become a true Oni but there might come a time in future that you would decide to take this path. When that time finally comes, I'd rather you receive this from me."

Asumu frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Hibiki-san?" he asked as Hibiki remained secretive.

Hibiki smiled weakly. "It's nothing. It's just… after Hokane, a troubling thought had been bothering me for a while. What if… there would come a day when there would be Makamou attacking and there were no Oni able to reach there in time? I started wondering if that time… if Eiki, Danki and Shoki hadn't been there—"

Hibiki turned to face Asumu earnestly.

"I am not asking you to make another choice now. I know how much you wanted to become a doctor. But if that time ever comes—"

"I'll make that choice. I promise, Hibiki-san."

Hibiki nodded his head, satisfied with the answer.

"You did told me last time that you wanted to postpone your training, not end it altogether after all." he said, finally smiling.

Asumu grinned.

"Did you still held on to that for me, Hibiki-san? I thought—"

"I told you that you'd always be my disciple. Regardless of what choice you make for yourself."

Asumu chuckled again.

"You now sounded more than just a mentor now, Hibiki-san. But don't worry, I'll keep these safe with me. I'm already part of Takeshi after all, I'd still be able to lend my strength whether or not—Hibiki-san? Did something really bothering you?"

Hibiki sighed.

"I probably would be fighting in a wholly different battle soon. When that time comes, I fear that I might not be able to be around if anyone needed my help."

"Is this related to the incident in Hakone?"

The man nodded.

Asumu bit his lips. "It's not another Orochi?"

Hibiki shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about that. It's not Orochi. But even if it's not, there would still be those Makamou to worry about. I know that there are still other Oni around to watch over it even if I'm not around, but still…"

"I understand, Hibiki-san."

Hibiki looked at him gratefully before changing the topic to a more cheerful one.

"And what was it you said earlier? I'm more than a mentor to you now?"

Asumu laughed.

"Yeah. Like a father, more like."

Hibiki stared at him in amusement before laughing as well.

"Now, now... I'm not that old yet..."

xxx

Asumu shrugged as he continued staring at the sunset. It's been a few days since Hibiki-san left to another different world. To fight a different kind of battle. Yet over here, the battle _still _not yet over.

He took out the Henshin Onsa that Hibiki-san entrusted to him earlier and tried recalling that time when he had transformed into an Oni. That time... it felt so natural for him, to transform into an Oni and using Hibiki-san's techniques...

He wondered if it was possible for him to become a doctor _as well as_ an Oni. Maybe not... but his medical knowledge would still be useful either way. It did seemed that he have to make a choice again.

Asumu sighed to himself as he held the Onsa tightly.

Well, he can worry about Kiriya flipping out on this decision some other time. After Hokane, he didn't feel that he could be any weaker than Kiriya as an Oni. The fact that he succeeded in his first try must have meant _something._

But well... it's still no rush. He could still try to learn as much as he could to become a doctor for now. And when that time when he could no longer pursue being a doctor and the need for him to be an Oni becomes even more urgent, he will make that choice.

For sure.


End file.
